Benutzer:Katzii
'Die wunderbare Welt der Katzii' *''Things to do'' *''Walkthrough Final Fantasy IX'' *''Walkthrough Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Meine Spielwiese'' *''Frühere Einträge auf meiner Benutzerseite'' *''Meine Signatur ---- 'Katziis Lieblingszitate' Diese Rubrik zeigt einige meiner liebsten Zitate aus allen möglichen Spielen. Vorwiegend natürlich aus Final Fantasy, aber auch andere sind dabei. Teils werden sie auf Englisch sein aber auch einige deutschsprachige werden die Reihen füllen. Manche kennt ihr sicher auch schon aus einigen Sprechblasen von mir oder anderen Benutzern. Also wens interessiert, bitte hier weiter lesen. xD (vielleicht sollte ich meine Benutzerseite mal etwas aufmöbeln und abstauben. ô.ö *am nicht-vorhandenen bart kratz*) 'Valkyrie Profile' "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" - Hrist Valkyrie "In my hand the creator's sword, that calls eternal sleep. Honour our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" - Lezard Valeth 'Bayonetta' "I've seen a girl without a lipstick, but a lipstick without a girl? Most curious, isn't it, Cheshire?" - Bayonetta 'Devil May Cry 3' Vergil: "I'll try it your way for once." Dante: "Remember what we used to say?" Arkham: "Don't do it!" Vergil & Dante: "JACKPOT!" 'Final Fantasy X' "Memories are nice, but that's all they are." - Rikku "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." - Auron 'Final Fantasy X-2' "It all began, when I saw that sphere of you." - Yuna Rikku: "Gib uns Yunchens Kostümpalette zurück!" ???: "Könnt ihr nicht lernen, zu teilen?" Yuna: "Gib sie zurück!" ???: "Nun gut, sie gehört euch. Aber nur für kurze Zeit, ihr Lieben!" Brüderchen: "What's your status?" Rikku: "Desasterific!" Brüderchen: "Desasterific is not a word! Say desastarous, like the rest of Spira!" (bei der Begegnung mit dem Schatzgardisten) Rikku: "Think we need a password?" Paine: "How about 'kick... it's... ass?" 'Dissidia/ Dissidia 012' Tidus: "Where are you going? This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me... unless I beat you today!" Jekkt: "Pesky little runt. Who do you take after?" Tidus: "Go ask yourself!" "When your having the most fun, that's when time always flies." - Bartz 'Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII' Sephiroth: "Angeal allerdings..." Zack: "Angeal? Was passierte?" Sephiroth: "Er hat mir eine seiner berühmten Predigten gehalten." Zack: "Worüber?" Sephiroth: "Das Übliche. Disziplin, Träume, Ehre und so weiter..." Zack: "Ah, eine von der Sorte, was?" "Du bist durchschaubar wie Plexiglas, Yuffie." - Zack ---- 'Ehemalige Sprechblasen-Zitate, quaki' ---- 'Kundenorientierte Umfrage: Walkthroughs' Stimmt hier ab welchen Walkthrough eure Katzii weiter schreiben soll (Februar 2012): Walkthrough: Final Fantasy IX Walkthrough: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 'Walkthrough des Monats: xD' Hier seht ihr, welchen WT ich in welchen Monaten weiter schreiben werde. Die Abstimmung wird immer für den kommenden Monat laufen. :D Hier die Ergebnisse: ^-^ *Fähnchen schwing* *Mai 2011: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (3:2 gewonnen) *Juni 2011: Unentschieden (2:2) Daher werde ich abwechselnd beide WTs weiter schreiben. *Juli 2011: Final Fantasy IX (5:0 gewonnen) *August 2011: Final Fantasy IX (3:2 gewonnen) *September 2011: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (4:1 gewonnen) *Oktober 2011: Crisis Core:Final Fantasy VII (4:6 gewonnen... Wahnsinn...) *November 2011: Final Fantasy IX (3:1 gewonnen) powered by Gunni ;D *yeey* *Dezember 2011: Crisis Core:Final Fantasy VII (2:1 gewonnen) *Januar 2012: Final Fantasy IX (4:1 gewonnen)